


kageyama oneshots

by kainat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, i wanna write more kageyama male pairings, pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainat/pseuds/kainat
Summary: collection of things i write about being in love with kageyama because i'm in love with him. most things will be sfw with occasional spicy bits.nsfw/sfw + genre are in chapter titles!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. sfw fluff - late night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pro volleyball player kageyama and unspecified office worker girlfriend~ enjoy!

Kageyama held your hand gingerly as you turned to wave goodbye to his high school friends. You had only met a few of them after a year of dating Kageyama, so you were ecstatic when one of them invited both of you to his engagement party. Some of Kageyama’s friends had complimented you as they arrived, saying Kageyama had never shown them pictures of you.

“Take care! Thank you again for coming!” Kageyama’s friend, Daichi, called back to you two.

As you neared the parking garage where you left your car, Kageyama spoke up.

“You looked gorgeous tonight.”

You stopped yourself from giggling. “You told me that before we left the house. But thank you, you looked very handsome tonight too.”

“Everyone was complimenting you, it made me a little jealous,” He gripped your hand tighter. “Even when we were apart, some of the guys would come up and ask if you're my girlfriend. And then they’d tell me how pretty you are, as if I don’t know.”

A smile broke past your lips. Kageyama never got very jealous when you were both around his high school friends. They knew their limits with him better than anyone else in the world. You could imagine Kageyama responding to Hinata saying you were pretty with  _ Tell me about it _ .

You never had gotten used to the compliments from his old teammates. All of them were so genuine, and all of them were good looking themselves. But you knew that if you rejected them, they’d just tell everything to Kageyama, who would eventually relay the message to you.

You both approached the car, Kageyama pulling out the keys to unlock it. Kageyama entered on the drivers side, and you entered on the passenger side. You took off your heels, slipping into more comfortable shoes while Kageyama loosened his tie and took off his sport jacket.

The two of you drove home in silence, both obviously tired from the party. The drive was short, only about 10 minutes now that no one was on the roads, and you both raced out of the car and up to your apartment.

Your apartment was a comfortable size, thanks to your income at your job and Kageyama’s volleyball career. You had an office with everything you needed for your job, and Kageyama managed to fit a small home gym in as well.

You kicked off your comfortable shoes, leaving them in the entryway as you walked back to the bedroom to put away your heels. You undressed yourself and put on one of Kageyama’s shirts and pajama pants.

Kageyama had gone to the couch in the living room, looking for a movie he had been meaning to watch.

“Kageyama, it’s late,” You said as you walked out of the bedroom and noticed him in the living room. “We should just go to sleep.”

“I wanted to watch this one movie and I finally remembered the name. I wanna watch it before I forget the name again. And if you fall asleep I’ll carry you to bed,” He turned away from the TV to look at you. “Please?”

It was hard to say no when he was so cutely looking for the movie and turning back to ask to watch it together like a little kid. 

“Fine, but go change. I don’t want to cuddle against your dress shirt.”

His eyes lit up when you agreed, though you never refused to watch a movie with him. He went to change out of his clothes after finding the movie and you went to take off your makeup and brush out your hair.

When you both returned to the living room, you settled into Kageyama’s arms as he played the movie. You quickly fell asleep from the warmth of his body, though the movie had looked interesting. As you fell asleep, you felt Kageyama’s arms tighten around you, pulling you in closer to him. He pressed gentle kisses into the top of your head from time to time, tickling your scalp and keeping you awake for a few seconds longer.

Before long, you were sound asleep. Kageyama paused the movie, picking you up gently and carrying you to bed. He tucked you in, pushing some of your hair out of your face so it wouldn’t get in your mouth as you slept. 

He walked out of the bedroom, turning off the TV and all the lights still on in the apartment.

Kageyama didn’t actually want to watch the movie that badly. He wanted an excuse to hold you in his arms, letting you fall asleep gently. Now that he’d started the movie, it would get saved to your shared account so he could watch it anytime he wanted. He knew you would never snoop and check to see if he really finished it before carrying you to bed and going to sleep himself.

After he turned off the last light, he crawled back into bed with you. Your hand stretched out, searching for his body, so he put his hand out to meet with yours. Your fingers interlaced, as they often did, and Kageyama could only stare at you.

He thought about the small velvet box he was hiding in one of the drawers in his home gym. It excited him to remember it, knowing it’s location was secret enough that you wouldn’t find it. He wondered what your face would look like when he got down on one knee and pulled out that velvet box. He thought about how you would say yes, through excited screams or through happy tears. He then thought about years from now, when little versions of you two are running around wherever you would be living, but still being able to enjoy a moment together when the kids were finally asleep and a different movie was set up in the living room. He thought about your kids speaking German, Italian, or English, on top of Japanese. He thought about teaching your kids volleyball, bumping and setting to each other. He hoped that one of your kids would decide to keep playing volleyball, but he would still love them all no matter what.

As Kageyama was deep in thought, he noticed his eyes closing as he started falling asleep. He leaned over and gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek before nuzzling into his pillow and drifting off.


	2. update(???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

so uhhhh i had a whole other chapter to this little one-shot collection that was about kageyama as an angel/soul messenger but a family member of mine passed away as i was in the process of writing it. since the subject was just a continual reminder, i decided to put it on pause. i will revisit it someday, just... not sure when.

for now, i'm writing for 2 other haikyuu characters and am planning for those to be longer, fully fleshed out stories. i'm also on my last 24 hours of finals as i'm writing this so hopefully i'll have more time to write soon ;-;

if i think of any new kageyama ideas i will for sure write + post them here!! ty everyone who has read and left kudos on the first chapter<33


End file.
